Ropes and Roses
by ThexRaven134
Summary: When France is in love with Germany but Germany can't get over what he's done, and France is convinced that Germany is with his little brother Italy. Rated M for later Chapters, a bit sad, and yeah.. FrancexGermany
1. Guns and Godiva

Ropes and Roses

Chapter 1: Guns and Godiva

Germany x France

~The Raven~

The past always haunting him I wish he would forget it, I've gotten past it but it's still holding him back from his happiness everyone else sees that it does. Germany couldn't stop thinking about the bad decisions he's made before all of this, he never learns to let go of things whether it be a grudge or a past love or a self-hatred for a bad choice. Whatever it is he holds it up for the longest time, which is what is holding him back from admitting a clear thing that he had something to say to me.

I was in the same place I was every day when I had some steam to blow, the dance studio practicing on point at the bar. As I returned from the practice warm ups I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror. The first thing I saw was me; half naked wearing black tights, with the scars from World Wars 1 and 2. A swastika burned into my side along with the barbed cuts that was holding me to the treaties and agreements that I had to hold true to. The second thing I noticed was Germany standing at the entrance of the studio.

"Hello Germany" I said with a slight smile on my face. "Care to dance?" I said turning to him smiling with my hand out as an offering.

"I don't get it France, why do you forgive me so easily?" The blonde rugged nation asked.

I frowned slightly "Dance with me and I'll tell you." I said demanding he dance with me.

"I'm not much for dancing, nor am I good at it." He said looking down at the ground and he scratched the back of his head.

"Then I guess you won't get your answer, plus I know from experience that you can dance." I said with a slight sigh. I bent over to pick my stuff up and heard Germany sigh heavily.

"Fine but you have to tell me France okay?" Germany said with a slight smile and took my hand waiting for me to take lead.

"The bigger man leads in Ballet." I said with a smile and he lifted me up in the air and gracefully stood on point. This continued one for 3 minutes or so, he was one of the best dancers other than Russia and me.

"Now tell me why you forgave me so easily when even I can't forgive myself." Germany said with a frown.

I walked up to him and made him look me in the eyes "Because I get over things easily, I forgive and forget considering all the things I've done to your country I deserved this, what you've done I shouldn't have downsized your country the way I have it was rude of me to do so." I said and looked into his deep blue eyes and ran my fingers through his slicked back blonde hair and stood on my toes and kissed his forehead.

"You really should forgive yourself, you did nothing wrong to have remorse over, so don't worry." I said and walked away trying to fight back the tears. I wished for so long just to be that close to him but I couldn't do anything, he belonged to my little brother Italy. Their living together I can't do much after that fact, I can't take him from Italy I just can't.

As soon as I got out to my car I got in and started bawling banging my head against the steering wheel as the burning sensation continued in my body. I should hate him for everything invading my country three times abusing my people, everything that's happened and I love him. It may not be good for my health but I couldn't help but just want to take his body and press it against mine.

I saw Germany from my review mirror with Italy I smiled softly. I heard a high pitched squeal from Italy followed with "I'M SORRY GERMANY!"

I saw them coming towards my red truck and I tried to stop crying and sucked it up. I took in a deep breath and stopped crying just in time as Germany knocked on my window with his free hand as he's holding Italy's hand with his other hand. I rolled down the window looking at him smiling and he laughed softly.

"Uhm can we get a ride, Italy wrecked my car. The little guy needs some more classes." Germany said hushing Italy.

"Sure but Italy has to sit in the back of the truck.." I said gripping my steering wheel wishing I could be holding Germany's hand as opposed to him holding Italy's hand. Germany nodded and helped Italy up in the bed of the truck, then he walked over to the passenger side, he got in and buckled up.

"Since you asked me a question, may I ask you a question?" I asked looking into his deep blue eyes that always calmed me down.

"Yes? What is it France?" He said smiling softly.

"Why don't you forgive yourself?" I asked looking at my scars down at my hands.

"Because I hurt someone I love. You don't get over that easily." He said twiddling at his thumbs. I only felt my heart break, I only heard the cracks, I only tasted the bitterness.

"Ohh like a brother? Yeah I would be a little upset if I hurt Italy I guess." I said choking the angry tone back.

"No, like a love only a.. Uhh how do I put it. Love like you know love." Germany said and ran his hand over my knee and slid it down to my thigh and squeezed it slightly he was blushing slightly. I couldn't help but moan.

"But what about Italy, I can't hurt him and neither can you." I said and held his hand with my left hand.

"He wouldn't care." Germany said and kissed the side of my neck softly.

This was the single most thing I've ever wanted, this relationship may be sadistic but I wouldn't care. I'd put up the pain of ropes if I got roses from my lover. We'd dance forever and to our deaths if we wanted to.


	2. Sin and Sex

Ropes and Roses

Chapter 2: Sin and Sex

Germany x France

~The Raven~

Things were heating up, we were at Germany's house and his arms were wrapped around my bare chest and the way he kissed was rough and seductive, his tongue tasted like a sweet wine that would come from my country. He slid a hand down to my pants and unbuttoned them and whispered in my ear "You have no idea how long I've waited for this." He said and licked down the side of my jaw.

He would take lead, that's how it works in dance that's how it would work now. I collapsed in his arms, the both of us sweating and somehow Germany turned into a magician, he made our clothes disappear. He laid me down on the bed and took the aggressor's position; I've never seen him so sexually charged so primitive in the sense he acted upon his desires as opposed what made sense.

Germany traced every line bump and dent in my body before making his member's entrance clear in my body. I moaned out loud and gripped onto Germany's hands that seemed to be a good bit bigger than mine. I could feel Germany rhythmically thrust his throbbing member in my entrance, he held me up with one hand; maybe he could tell I was about to collapse.

The sheer pleasure of his presence was enough to bring me to my knees, but as he started kissing up my spine made my body tingle. No measure of time could have prepared me for the intensity of this moment; I could feel the very bones in my body shake from the length and size of my lover. I shuddered out a small and weak "Germany." From my lips and felt Germany become more aggressive and faster in his thrusting still rhythmically in my entrance as traveled one of his hands down the length of member.

He rubbed my member in pace with his thrusting and I closed my eyes tight feeling my body about to burst, waiting for Germany to do the same. I could feel his cock just throbbing hard wanting to burst but something was just holding him back. I gasped out "Don't hold back on me, I want all of your love." I said gripping hard at the sheets. As soon as I finished saying the last word Germany did so.

My eyes went wide and my body shuddered in pure pleasure. Germany continued thrusting his member in me just as he continued to rub my member as well and he whispered "Now I can tell you are just about to bust at the seams, why not just give in my love." He said rubbing my member a bit more aggressively as he said so. I snapped my head back about to scream out but couldn't find my voice to do so. I gripped harder onto the sheets below us that were about to be covered in the white sticky stuff my body was holding back. I felt my member burst out as I couldn't contain it anymore, Germany quickly slid one of his hands right on top of my member catching all the cum in his hand.

After two minutes Germany finished coming in me as I did I coming on his hand. I laid there collapsed on the bed facing Germany, panting heavily for air. Germany sat up slightly mockingly, licking his hand that was covered in my cum. He had a wild smirk on his face; he laid down next to me and whispered softly holding my hand with his clean one and whispered softly "That was amazing." He whispered softly and kissed the top of my head then my lips.

"Sorry I tired you out France." He said kissing my neck softly.

"I've always taken the aggressor's position I've never taken the bottom before." I said between breaths.

"Well I've never done this before." Germany said with a slight blush.

"Really? But you were so aggressive." I said surprised. I honestly thought that he was experienced because of his roughness.

"Sorry if I was too aggressive, I just… I dunno something just took over." He said kissing my neck.

"I would my love but I'm too weak to continue." I said shaking slightly at the touch of his lips. The whole room smelt like sweat and sex, an absolutely intoxicating smell those two are together. The way the taste of Germany's tongue can get me high, the way his eyes can heal my wounds. Every single thing about him, was absolutely intoxicating.

"I should get you some clean sheets huh?" He said laughing softly and put on boxers and left for a short time as I heard Italy ask him a bunch of questions like "Who is in there?" and "Why was your bed squeaking." and "Why do you smell funny?" Germany simply said "I was showing our guest where he would be staying." And Italy completely believed him without second guessing.

Germany stripped the bed of the sheets that were dirty and put the clean silky sheets over me. I watched him take his boxers back off and get under the sheets to hold me close to him and kissed my lips softly. "I love you so much France." He said tracing the lines that my shoulder blades made. It tickled softly but I only breathed in the sweet scent that Germany was breathing out. I couldn't possibly be happier than I am now; sure I was weak but happy nonetheless.


End file.
